1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver feeling adjusting apparatus that controls a seat corresponding to a driving condition of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known that if suspension of vehicles is firm, driving stability at turning improves, for example, from Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H5-092710.